Blue Exorcist REPEATS!
by WriterGodz112
Summary: A black box arrives at Rin's doorstep and a familiar girl transfers into his class but the problem is she has met him 21,000 times already! Rin is stuck in iterations a time loop that he must open the black box before the 1 millionth iteration or his world ends! What will he do with this eccentric girl riding him! Find out now! In the ultimate Blue Exorcist time loop story! Enjoy!


Blue Exorcist

REPEATS

A Time Loop Fanfiction

1st Time

A Black box was waiting for me at the door

2nd Time

a black box was on my bed

3rd Time

Yukio came in and gave me a black box

50th Time

I found a black box in my hands

100th Time

A person named 'Lucifer' gave me a black box

500th Time

Someone named Lucifer found a black box for me.

10,235th Time

I was in my room when someone knocked on my door as I seen Shima at the door as he said "I found a black box in my mailbox. The note said give it to you. I have no idea what this is" He said as I grabbed the box and looked at it. For some reason I seen this box befoe but where have I seen it? In a dream? Or something else? Then I walk to class as I see things I seen previous or later? What the hell is going on?

I head to my cram school when the guys are fighting around their table as I turn to Yukio who is preparing for lessons. "Um Yukio" I piped "Yes Rin?" He asks me with a fatherly tone. "Are we doing Demon Reasurch?" I ask him as he looked at me "How did you know?" He asks me as I shurgged "I just gussed" I said as he turned back to his work.

Then a new student sat behind me as I turned to that new student who had long hair and green eyes almost like a idol. I sit next to Shiemi who is reading a pottery book. I sit as I continue to envy my futuristic predicting because how did I know what we will be doing today? Then Yukio said "We have a new student her name is 'Motegi Mikage' she will be joining us today" Yukio said as that girl stood in the front of the room as I remembered her from somewhere but why? She turned to me instantly as she said "I seen you" She said as I was confused. "Wha" I said "This is my 30000th Iteration meeting you. Did you get the box?" She asks me. "Huh!" I said as everyone had a confused look on their face. "What are you talking about?" I ask her. She forcefully grabs my by the collar and dragged me outside.

"I am talking about iterations! How many iterations have you've gone through?" She asks me as I said "About 10 thousand iterations why?" I ask her as she said "Becuase if you do not complete the objective more like us will infiltrate the 'Rejecting Classroom'" She said as I said "Are you taking lines from Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria?" I ask her "No that is a different story. What I am saying is that if you do not open that black box by your six thousandth iteration the world will end and you will still be held in the rejecting classroom. I would suggest in your next iteration open that box" She said as Yukio looked out at me. "Class has started" He said as the girl pushed me back into class.

During the class she was looking at me almost stalking me as I turned and pay attention to Yukio's teachings. After class she pushes me on the table like we were bout to do something when she said "I wanna show you something" She says as she gets up and drags me over to a closet. "In" She said as she pushed me inside.

167th Time

I woke up from dizziness as I look out and see myself sitting in the class looking the same. "Welcome to the 167th iteration the point in these iterations where you forgot do open that box. So I came in" She said as I watched me look at the box and closed it

10,235th Time

We were back in the 10,235th iteration as I seen it was night already as she was gone. Like poof! Then I seen that black box in my hands as I open it.

THAT WAS A MISTAKE

30,667th Time

I woke up in my bed as I look at a black box that was sitting on my nightstand as I look at it. I wake up and see Yukio still sleeping as I grab the cube shaped box as I walked out to the roof. "What an intresting piece of software" I said not knowing what the box contains inside. Its like I've seen this box so many times but….how though? I am not some psychic…what am I? Then the sun came up as I looked out to the sunrise.

In class Yukio was prepearing for class as I had the thought that is was Demon Research. "Um Yukio? Are we doing demon research?" I asked him as he stopped working. "How did you know?" He asks me "Have no idea yah know deja'vu?" I said. Yukio then sat back down and was writing on some papers as I looked at the black box in my hand. "Where did you get that?" Shiemi asks me as I shrugged. "I woke up and it was on my nightstand. Looks suspisous" I said as a girl came in who was rather cute. Yukio stood up "Oh yah I forgot this is the new student her name is Motegi Mikage. Please treat her well" I said as she looked at me and sat behind me.

I got a strange feeling I have met this woman before even if I don't know who she is. "Hello again" She said in my ear "Remember me?" She said as I was scared what the hell is she gonna do to me now? "Outside!" She said as she pushed me out the hall as she grabbed the black box.

"You should not have opened the black box in your 10,235th iteration now more of 'us' will now track you down and kill you! You have to be transported to a different school. Becuase you cannot fight our kind." She said as I looked at her "Maria" I said as I looked at her. "I was waiting when you would say that again" She said blushing as she seen people walk to us. "Duck" She said as a knife flunged at me. "Found the target" The man with glasses said as the other said "We also found the imposter of our people" The other said as the man in glasses started walking to us as she crammed us in a closet as I was dizzy.

1,000,000th Time

"Damn I took you to the future" She said hesitant as she looks out from the closet window. "Do not come out of this closet you hear me" She said as she walked out. I looked out the window as I seen her blend into the 1,000,000 iteration version of my class. Then she came back after 10 minutes. "I fucked up" She says as I felt dizziness again.

30,677th Time

I was back in my time which was 30,677th iteration as school gotten out and it has gotten dark. "When you reach the 1 millionth iteration this ourselves will be in that closet in your 1 millionth iteration. That is a time paradox where something have to keep on going and doing that or the world will twist and bend. So whenever you hear me or the '30,667th' version of us then do not open that closet! If you do we will meet each other in our '30,667th' versions and our 1,000,000th versions. That is a taboo in my bilaws and I must not let that happen! What ever you do. DO NOT OPEN THAT BOX OR CLOSET! Understand" She said as she disappered.

I walked into my dorm as I see a note on my side of the room it was from Motegi. It said: 'Warning: Next iteration will have two more of my kind track you down. Be on watch' as I crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash.

56,700th Time

I woke up feeling dizzy almost as if I was on a large roller coaster doing loopey loops all the time. I staggered to get up as I limped to the bathroom as I went pee. Then I looked behind me as I seen a face in my mirror. I freaked as I accidently peed on Yukio. "Very mature Rin" He said as he wiped his sleeve with a rag. "I seen someone in the mirror" I said as Yukio gave me his 'really' face. Then when he left I decied to take the day off today. I got a weird feeling that something will happen that I may already experienced.

Since school already started I decided to take a quick walk around the campus of True Cross. Since ever since I came here I have not walked around this place once. I seen people throwing frisbee's and the otaku's reading manga or reading yaoi. Then I walked to the courtyard where I mostly eat with Shiemi and Bon. Then I seen a familer girl who is sitting in my spot. She looked oddly familier like I have met her before. She had a black box in her lap as she was eating sushi. She directed her eyes to me as she smiled as she walked over. "You" She said as she threw me againts the wall. "What the hell are you doing Okumura?" She said angerly as I was confused. "You skipped school you idiot! You messed up the iterations!" She said as she slapped me one. Everyone turned when that happened.

"What the hell!" I yelled

"You know why!" She yelled back

"What are you saying!" I yelled back

She had a angry look on her face as she started at me for quite some time when she grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to that balcony that so happens to be there. "You are supposted to open the box while in class. But since you skipped you have to redo all those iterations again! You stupid blinding idiot!" She said again. "Who cares" She said as she threw me over the ledge.

I hit the ground so hard I fainted

81,900th Time

I opened my eyes as my pupils are shortened as I look at my alarm clock that read 6:17am which I still have another hour before it dings. I shut it off as I wake up and looked out the window the sun was just coming up as I looked at the sleeping Yukio. I walked outside and headed to the sinks as I brushed my teeth as I get the strange feeling I already done this before. "What day is it?" I asked myself as I look on my smartphone and it read 'May 12th' which seems odd. "I feel like I already spent May 12th for like 81 thousand times already. Or is it just my imagination?" I asked myself.


End file.
